clevelandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lanky kong
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Cleveland Show Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Derek page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buckimion (Talk) 20:46, October 18, 2009 Pics Did I mention how much I hate those memory-hogging png files? LOL Just kidding. --Buckimion 02:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Edit: Don't include Cleveland's Family or the neighbor's in the Stoolbend residents category. The category system I have works outwards to keep things simple. --Buckimion 02:52, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the png files usually are although I question the improvement on the Stoolbend picture. That was the big chief's doing and he's really fussy for quality when he pulls a grab. My category system works outwards like a circle with Brown Family--->Neighbors--->Stoolbend residents--->celebrities (With a few branch categories for animals or others. I've got someone that wants to insist on a category for Jewish characters that I'm not sure about. The Waterman one is great though.) Otherwise we could just clutter up the entire 'character' category. --Buckimion 03:02, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Cleveland Jr.'s Room NICE! job integrating that into the Ernie page. I hadn't realized you were still working and was trying to figure out how to place it in another page without it looking too clumsy. You may want to slide a note into the Trivia section for Salesman about the R2-D2 toy...that's a hoot! --Buckimion 18:32, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Homosexual characters It is absolutely forbidden to 'out' characters by identifying them as 'homosexual'. --Buckimion 22:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) If you wish to discuss things you can still respond here. But I mean it when I said there will be NO category identifying homosexuals. If you can agree, I'll lift the very short term block but if you persist in trying an end-around I'll take you completely out. --Buckimion 23:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, fine. Please remove my ban. And sorry about the second account; I was going to try to use it to make my arguement since I could no longer talk with this one. ::You should be ok now. I otherwise respect your edits to the point of rarely checking things. That's just something I'm firm about. --Buckimion 01:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) The Fluffers I'd been stewing on that. :) Do you think its worth mentioning that a 'fluffer' in the adult film industry is a back-up actor used to keep a star in a state of 'readiness'? --Buckimion 23:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Great minds think alike, I suppose. And about the name... I'm not sure. If there isn't any "Stoolbend" sort of joke with the name "Fluffers", I think it's more just a name that's supposed to sound incredibly feminine to contrast baseball. But I suppose it's your call. 23:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Nameless characters Not really thrilled but have to agree that we need to identify several. (I had to appeal to Aseem Batra for Reggie's name.) That blond kid that hangs out with Rallo is bugging me too. --Buckimion 19:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I figured that the Family Guy wiki did it enough that it would be okay for now if we did it too. Other than "Blonde Boy", is it alright if I do "Mr. Waterman's Assistant" as well? 19:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Brain fart Forget the message attempt...I had a brain fart. :P --Buckimion 19:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Opps, thought I put the template back into Roberta...once I remembered what it was. --Buckimion 00:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Julius at Wedding? What scene are you seeing Julius in in Best Man? I might accept that's Dr. Fist is next to Quagmire, but I'm not seeing that blond mop anywhere at the wedding besides Kendra. (If it's earlier in the episode...? I've been too tired to do much else than play wedding toon tag.) --Buckimion 20:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's actually when Rallo first "arrives" at the weddding and tells his date to go along with his whole dentist routine. Julius and, er, their other friend walk in with him. 21:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, just saw it. Cool, thanks. p.s. - Took out the Candice listing. --Buckimion 22:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 Curious if you have a source link so I can report to FSN...not finding a mention. --Buckimion 20:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Right here. The news is actually a couple of months old, and I just happened to stumble upon it while searching IGN. It wasn't reported here yet, so I figured I would add it. 20:23, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! --Buckimion 21:01, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Where is the link mentioning live action for the second episode? --Buckimion 18:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :All of the information I just posted comes from these two videos. 18:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Beer Walk I think you are mistaken about Mrs. Friedman and Mrs. Waterman. I'm only seeing Mrs. Lowenstien and Mrs. Stapleton. --Buckimion 00:11, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Scratch that. --Buckimion 00:14, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Essence of Cleveland That wasn't vandalism? sheesh.... --Buckimion 02:46, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Chalupa is certainly an... interesting name for a Spanish teacher. 02:48, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ;The first one looked like a misspelling of Viagra too.;;D Sorry about the block and I did remove it now. --Buckimion 02 ;:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Much appreciated, although I'll try to remember to log in next time so that nothing like this happens again. 02:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Dwayne What scene are you seeing him in? He was not on the appearance list although there were a couple of others that showed up that weren't listed either. --Buckimion 00:37, December 13, 2011 (UTC) He shows up near the end, where's he doing some sort of news reportin' about the building blowing up. 02:49, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks...I'm operating on about two hours sleep out of the past 48 hours and not entirely up to speed. --Buckimion 02:52, December 13, 2011 (UTC)